ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatora
Gatora is a crocodilian kaiju that appears in Ultraman Deino. History Episode 6 Gatora was one of the monsters that competed in the Dark Spark War. His Spark Doll was forcefully bonded to a lost dog by a mysterious person to see if the benefits of human-kaiju linking could be replicated with other life forms. Upon being SparkLived, the dog, while under the person's dark influence, instinctively sought out its owner. Gatora rose from the docks and marched through the industrial estate before Ultraman Deino Pyr and the Alpha Gang emerged to stop him. Both Gatora and Deino seemed to be evenly matched, trading blow after blow until the D-Team and Ultraman Card showed up as well. Card used his Ultra Psychic to disorientate Gatora, snapping the dog out of the person's control as a result, and Deino and Terry drove him off with the Double Heat Eruption. Gatora retreated to the forest to nurse his injuries before falling asleep, to its summoner's dismay. The next day, Gatora returned to the city, driven by the dog's desire to relocate with its owner. He eventually tracked them down, but she ran away, thinking Gatora wanted to eat her. He chased the woman across the city, eventually covering her. The dog attempted to get the woman to play with him, performing several tricks and actions to the woman's confusion. Eventually, she caught on to Gatora's identity, and embraced her long-lost pet. The moment was interrupted by Deino Keraunós and the Alpha Gang once more, misunderstanding the transformed hound's intentions. Against his mistress' pleas, Gatora sought to defend her from her "attackers" and brutally assaulted Deino and the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs. After quickly dealing with the latter, Gatora caught Deino in its Bloody Death Roll, forcing the Ultra to switch to his Chóma form to break free. Even so, his increased strength couldn't match against Gatora's, who caused a building to fall upon the warrior with its Rumble Vibration. As the woman tried to get Gatora to stop, she discovered a Card Capsule containing the cards of Irritator and Tragedy of the Sphere in the rubble, which the Alpha Gang tried to steal before they fell in Card's possession. Launching them to Deino, Brayden quickly used the Irritator card to transform the elemental Ultra into his Neró form. While not stronger than Gatora, Deino's now-enhanced reflexes allowed him to easily dodge the reptile's attacks. After weakening Gatora, Deino managed to trap it with Tragedy of the Sphere, but the woman called out for the Ultra not to harm him. Deino acknowledged her request and switched to his Chortos form to drain Gatora's energy with the Deinocium Leaf Ray. Gatora was reverted back to a Spark Doll and reclaimed by his summoner, who remarked on the issues with human-kaiju linking and resolved to correct the problem. Episode 11 After Ginga-Lugiel manipulated Dr. Z into his service with the promise of giving him the power to become the Dinosaur King he craved to become, Gatora's Spark Doll was given to the doctor and used to SparkLive into the kaiju. Furthermore, Dr. Z's growing selfish desires empowered Gatora to the point where it evolved into its EX form! The super monster's appearance prompted Brayden and Ultraman Deino to take action, unaware of the kaiju's true identity. Recalling his battle with EX Electro-Dimetrus and the assistance he had required to defeat it, Brayden recruited the D-Team, Alpha Gang and their dinosaurs to aid him. Forms - EX= EX Gatora Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: Ginga-Lugiel's Spark Doll Collection Powers and Abilities *'EX Bloody Death Roll': EX Gatora grabs and crushes the victim with its jaws and spins rapidly like a drill, smashing the prey against the ground violently. *'Vibration Roar': EX Gatora releases low frequency sound waves from its jaws that can knock opponents back. *'Armoured Body': EX Gatora is covered in hardened scales, giving it heavy resistance against all types of attack. The only area of its body not covered is its underside. *'Adept Burrowing Ability': EX Gatora can dig through the earth and travel underground. *'Extraordinary Jumper': EX Gatora can leap even farther and higher than its original form. }} Trivia *Each form of Dimetrus uses the design of a creature from Jurassic World games: **Gatora's image is the Ostaposaurus from Jurassic World: The Game. **EX Gatora's image is recolored from the Gorgosuchus from Jurassic World: Alive. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity